Eleven Moments
by pengirl100and2
Summary: this is eleven chapters of pointless PruCan, as inspired by wishingfire's memories challenge. So, please read and review, and yeah C:
1. Curiosity

Matthew was sketching a tree on the side of his paper, and as he made the stroke of a branch up beside his notes, his pen ran dry of ink, and something fluffy brushed his hand.

He blinked, and the fluffy yellow thing peeped. "Pyo?"

Cautiously, he poked it, and it peeped again. "Pyo pyo!"

"You look like a Peep," he told it, to which it gave an angrier _Pyo, _and it was scooped away quickly by a pair of pale hands.

He looked up to eyes with blood-red irises, and startled a little as the gray haired albino began to speak. "Sorry about that! Gilbird can be a little un-awesome sometimes. Flying off like that- who are you? I'm the awesome Prussia!"

He found himself wording "I'm Canada," with a funny anticipation in the pit of his stomach. This was a world meeting that would procede to alter the course of his life, in a way of awesome and positive.


	2. Friendship

"No. My money's on the Penguins," he stated simply, still poking around in the cabinets. Maple, he really needed to go food shopping.

"Penguins cannot beat the awesomeness which are Devils." Prussia bit at his thumb, watching the hockey onscreen.

"You just like their name," Matthew sighed, and finally found what he was looking for. He struggled with the cellophane for a minute, but then popped the bag open and poured some snack into a bowl before going to sit on the couch beside his friend.

He sniffed, and then looked at the bowl Matt was snacking from. He waited a second, then snitched one of the tiny drops, and chewed and- "What awesome thing did I just eat?"

Matthew looked down at the bowlful of what appeared to be caramel-color chocolate chips. "M-maple chips?"

Gilbert stole another one and swallowed it whole before announcing. "We are going to the supermarket and buying more. Now." He started digging in his pockets for car keys, leaving Canada to shake his head. An impromptu mission to Walmart; a common side effect of friendship with Prussia.


	3. Pity

**Oh, look, an update, finally OTL **

Walking down Gilbert's hallway, Matthew spotted something very strange.

Trapped under glass was a dusty old map, one worn and wrinkled and yellowed with time. It was faintly marked with pencil lines and ink drops, but it looked to be in fine shape, and relatively accurate. It was a map of the world, and he ran a finger over the cold glass, smiling as he traced a line, noting the borders of his own country were minimal and very pale. Well, that seemed fitting.

His eyes wandered over the curves of Europe, and paused when he came to one country.

The borders of Prussia were inked in bold, and at the end of a thin arrow there was a word.

_Me_

He tipped his head at the single note, and felt rain-like drops of pity. Canada may be forgotten, but Prussia was no longer a country.

Matthew looked away and made the decision to walk on.

**Please review. I need the reminder to update ^^**


	4. Lust

"Mattie, you need to brush your hair more."

He glanced up, confused by the sudden comment. "Hmm?"

Prussia waved a hand in the general area in front of his head. "It's always sticking up"

"What do you-" He watched the hand move again, and realized. "Oh, my curl..."

"Ja, it's annoying."

"W-wait, don't-!"

Gilbert's slim fingers were already on the hair, stroking it in a vain attempt to make it stay down.

It felt...

His legs wobbled, and he was vaguely aware of sinking down, landing on his knees, Prussia's voice saying something confused. It took a minute to pull his head together, but when he did, the voice became understandable again.

"...no need to bow down, I'm awesome, not a king!"

"Right," Canada said back, light and weak. "Of course."

"Gott, what happened?"

He ignored the question, and got up again, legs shivering slightly. "I..."

It was an awkward conversation, to say the least.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter as much :P The end. Oh, well. Curl pulling, te he. **

**Reviews~?**


End file.
